militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
314th Fighter Squadron
The 314th Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 58th Operations Group. stationed at Luke Air Force Base, Arizona. It was inactivated on 1 April 1994. History World War II Established as a P-40 Warhawk fighter squadron under I Fighter Command, summer 1942. Trained in the Northeast United States until October, then was deployed to Ninth Air Force in Egypt, taking part in the Western Desert Campaign. Trained for several weeks Royal Air Force units. Began operating with other organizations against the enemy in Tunisia, engaged primarily in escort and patrol missions between Tunisia and Sicily until July 1943. Trained during July–October 1943 for operations with Twelfth Air Force. Resumed combat on 30 October 1943 and directed most of its attacks against roads, bridges, motor transports, supply areas, rolling stock, gun positions, troop concentrations, and rail facilities in Italy until August 1944. Patrolled the beach and protected convoys during the assault on Anzio in January 1944. Aided the Allied offensive in Italy during May 1944, receiving another DUC for action from 12 to 14 May when the squadron bombed an enemy position on Monastery Hill (Cassino), attacked troops massing on the hill for counterattack, and hit a nearby stronghold to force the surrender of an enemy garrison. Continued to give close support to ground forces until the fall of Rome in June 1944. Converted to P-47 Thunderbolts in July and supported the assault on southern France in August by dive-bombing gun position, bridges, and radar facilities, and by patrolling the combat zone. Attacked such targets as motor transports, rolling stock, rail lines, troops, bridges, gun emplacements, and supply depots after the invasion, giving tactical support to Allied forces advancing through France. Aided the reduction of the Colmar bridgehead January–February 1945, and supported Seventh Army's drive through the Siegfried defenses in March 1945. Became part of occupation forces in Germany after European War ended in May, demobilized with personnel returning to the United States and aircraft going to storage facilities in Europe. Inactivated as an administrative unit, November 1945. Modern era Reactivated by Tactical Air Command, 1986 as second F-16C/D training squadron in the USAF as a replacement training unit (RTU). This made the 314th the fourth and last squadron under the 58th TTW. Initially equipped with new Block 25s, converted to new Block 42s in 1990. Aircraft carried "LF" tail code, yellow tail stripe outlined in red. On 1 October 1991 the squadron was redesignated the 314th Fighter Squadron, moved to the new 58th OG. On 1 April 1994 the 314th FS was taken over by the 61st FS when it moved to Luke AFB from MacDill AFB and was inactivated. Lineage * Constituted 314th Fighter Squadron on 24 Jun 1942 : Activated on 6 July 1942 : Inactivated on 7 November 1945 * Re-designated 314th Tactical Fighter Training Squadron and activated, 1 October 1986 : Re-designated 314th Fighter Squadron, 1 November 1991 : Inactivated 1 April 1994 Assignments * 324th Fighter Group, 6 July 1942 – 7 November 1945 : Attached to 57th Fighter Group, 8 March – 23 May 1943 * 58th Tactical Training Wing, 1 October 1986 * 58th Operations Group, 1 October 1991 – 1 April 1994 Stations * Mitchel Field, NY, 6 July 1942 * Baltimore MAP, Md, 6 July – 28 October 1942 * RAF El Amiriya, Egypt, 23 Dec 1942 * RAF Kabrit, Egypt, 2 Feb 1943 * Darragh Airfield, Libya, 8 Mar 1943 * Ben Gardane Airfield, Tunisia, 14 Apr 1943 * El Haouaria Airfield, Tunisia, c. 18 Jun 1943 * Menzel Heurr Airfield, Tunisia, 3 Oct 1943 * Cercola Airfield, Italy, 25 October 1943 * Pignataro Maggiore Airfield, Italy, 6 May 1944 * Le Banca Airfield, Italy, 6 Jun 1944 * Montalto Di Castro Airfield, Italy, 13 Jun 1944 * Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, 15 Jul 1944 * Le Luc Airfield, France, 23 Aug 1944 * Istres Airfield (Y-17), France, 1 Sep 1944 * Amberieu Airfield (Y-5), France, 5 Sep 1944 * Dôle-Tavaux Airfield (Y-7), France, 17 Sep 1944 * Luneville Airfield (Y-2), France, 2 Jan 1945 * AAF Station Stuttgart/Echterdingen, Germany, 3 May – 20 Oct 1945 * Camp Shanks, NY, 6-7 Nov 1945 * Luke AFB, Arizona, 1 October 1986 – 1 April 1994 Aircraft * P-40 Warhawk, 1942-1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1944-1945 * F-16C/D Fighting Falcon, 1986-1994 References * * Martin, Patrick. Tail Code: The Complete History of USAF Tactical Aircraft Tail Code Markings. Schiffer Publishing, 1994. ISBN 0-88740-513-4. * Rogers, Brian. United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications, 2005. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. 314 Category:Military units and formations in Arizona Category:Fighter squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces